Me enamore de la hermana de mi mejor amiga
by laulau2311
Summary: Los Lopez le cambian la vida a los Fabray. Atención ( Brittany es Brett , Britt genderswap)
1. Prologo

Prologo

La llegada de las hermanas Lopez marco un antes y un después tanto en mi vida como la de mi hermano. Esta es la historia que cuenta como Lucy Quinn Fabray y Brett Steven Fabray se enamoraron de Rachel Barbra Lopez y Santana Marie Lopez. Esta es la historia , nuestra historia


	2. Rachel Berry es

**Recuerden los personajes de Glee , ni la serie son míos , sino hace tiempo que el ship Faberry haría tiempo que existe , como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos y las frases de los personajes que no están dentro de la conversación en la que se habla , esta historia , ha salido de una idea loca que me ha venido espero que les guste.**

**Rachel Berry es ….**

**Quinn P.V**

Rachel Berry es la deportista mas popular de todo el instituto , capitana del las Titanes de Mckinley y enzima la hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga , Santana López . Os preguntareis por que lo de los apellidos diferentes, sencillo, 2 palabras, DIVORCIO y BODA , la madre de Santana y Rachel estuvo casada con el padre de Rachel antes que con el de Santana , teniendo así a Rachel , meses después del divorcio , conoció a Marcos López del cual se enamoró , se casó y tubo a Santana.

Rachel Berry es el delirio de muchas chicas , en especial el mio . Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray , tengo 17 años y esta es la historia de como me enamore de Rachel Berry.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR**

Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray , en el instituto se me conoce por ser la capitana de las animadoras , la mas joven de todas ella en conseguir 5 títulos nacionales y por ser la única capitana lesbiana , escogida personalmente por Sue Sylvester para ser-lo.

Os preguntareis por que soy conocida por haber sido escogida por Sue Sylvester , sencillo , Sue es la persona mas homofoba de este planeta y es raro que haya escogido a una lesbiana como la capitana de su escuadra de porristas , pero según ella soy una joven Sue Sylvester , en versión lesbiana , lo suficientemente "parecida" a ella para llevar a sus porristas a la cima de nuestra categoría.

Dentro de la escuadra , esta mi mejor amiga y la hermana de mi amor platónico, Santana Lopez , una chica de rasgos latinos muy guapa , pero no mas que Rachel , quien ademas de ser mi mejor amiga , es mi cuñada , la novia de mi hermano mellizo , Brett.

Brett Fabray ,es mi hermano mellizo aunque no nos parecemos en nada salvo en la personalidad , el pelo rubio y el amor por el deporte , el es 20 centímetros mas alto que yo y tiene los ojos azules , herencia de mi madre , mientras los míos son color avellana como los de mi padre y mi abuela paterna.

Judy y Russel Fabray , los mejores padres que hay sobre la faz de la tierra , normalmente viendo como es la ideología católica que mi abuelo le impartió a mi padre , tendría que haber sido un escándalo cuando le confesé a los 13 que las chicas me gustaban las chicas como me tendrían que gustar los chicos , pero mi padre no era como mi abuelo , por suerte. Mi padre es lo contrario de lo que era mi abuelo , si , es católico , pero de ese tipo de católico que cree que la persona se enamora de como es la otra persona , no de su sexo , ademas que el haber tenido un mejor amigo gay cuando tenia mi edad ayudan.

Mi madre en cambio , le costo un poco mas aceptar mi sexualidad , pero al ver que de eso dependía mi felicidad solo me pudo decir " _Si tu felicidad esta al lado de una chica , lo acepto . Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz hija"_

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRRQRQRRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRRQRQRQRQ**

La mitad del primer año de instituto lo pase centrada en las animadoras y en mantener mis perfectas notas , de las cuales estaba orgullosa . Todo cambio para mi y mi hermano , cuando a mitad del segundo trimestre vimos entrar por la puerta principal del instituto a dos preciosa morenas con figuras extraordinarias , una mas alta que la otra , pero ambas con una belleza inigualable . Ese día , gracias a Mercedes Jones y Kurt Hummel , dos de mis compañeros del coro , me entere que se trataba de Santana Lopez y Rachel Berry , o las chicas bombón como las había apodado Puck . Al día siguiente de su llegada al instituto , hicieron ambas la prueba para el Glee Club , dejándonos a todos maravillados con las increíbles voces que poseían.

Ese mismo día , me tocaba practica con las porristas , cuando llegue rápidamente me di cuenta de que había una cara nueva en mi escuadra , era Santana , rápidamente le pregunte a Sue que porque estaba en el equipo sin hacer la prueba , a lo que me contesto " _Esa chica vale oro como porrista , el año pasado en la competición nacional le eche un ojo , y llevada meses rezando por que llegase a nuestras filas , y valla a ser un milagro aquí la tengo, ella nos ayudara a llegar aún mas alto de lo que hemos llegado y si su hermana entra en las Titanes , nuestros instituto llegara a ser aun mas conocido"._

Fueron pasando las semanas y poco a poco la amistad que cree con Santana fue creciendo al igual que mis dudas , un día después del entrenamiento se lo pregunte , no aguante mas.

**Q:** Oye San , hace tiempo que lo pienso , porque dijo Sue que si tu hermana estaba en las Titanes , nuestro instituto seria aun mas conocido.

**S: **A que no lo sabes?

**Q:** Que tendría que saber?

**S: **Mi hermana , en nuestro antiguo instituto fue nombrada como la mejor jugadora de un equipo de Football Americano Femenino del siglo , al haber conseguido, que el equipo de Football femino de mi antiguo instituto , el cual llevaba años sin ganar nada , llegase a la cima de la liga y del campeonato estatal , convirtiendo-se así en la jugadora mas joven y con mayor cantidad de puntos anotados en la historia del Football Americano Femenino , y gracias a ello estoy muy orgullosa de ser hermana de Rachel Berry.

**Q:** Waow , es muy buena , no ?

**S:** Es la mejor que he visto y aparte de ser la mejor jugadora es la mejor hermana mayor que una puede desear , ademas papa le enseño todo lo que sabe y ella lo mejoro.

**Q: **Tengo entendido que no sois del mismo padre .

**S:** Y eso es cierto , Rachel quiere a Marcos como si fuera su padre , por que eso es lo que es , pero al ser menor de 16 , todavía no puede hacer el cambio legal de apellido , aun que para mi familia es una Lopez y ella lo sabe aunque su apellido sea Berry.

**Q:** Y falta mucho para eso ?

**S: **Faltan dos semanas, Rachel es 11 meses mayor que yo, mi madre se divorcio del padre de mi hermana cuando esta tenia un mes , conoció a mi padre y se enamoraron , al mes de conocerse prueba de su amor salí yo.

**Q:**Waow , menuda historia .

**S:** Muy a lo Romeo y Julieta diría yo.

**Q:** Se ve que quieres mucho a tu hermana.

**S:** Amo a mi hermana , que es diferente , es la mejor hermana mayor que una chica puede tener , es atenta , amable , lista , protectora , es la mejor persona del mundo , por nuestra diferencia de edad , ella tendría que estar en un curso superior al nuestro pero yo de pequeña era muy tímida y solía tartamudear por lo que se metían conmigo , por lo que Rachel , les dijo a papa y mama " _Mami , papi mi deber con hermana mayor de Sanny es proteger-la de los niños malos , así que quiero ir con ella al cole" , _por lo que mis padres la atrasaron un año para que fuéramos al mismo curso, Rachel siempre me a protegido , por eso si yo fuera un chico , no fuera su hermano y a ella le fuesen los hombre , la haría mi novia , es la mejor persona de este planeta , vale que tiene sus defectos , pero es la mejor persona que he conocido.

**Q:** Waow... _" Espera Quinn , ha dicho que si le fuesen los hombres ?" _, espera has dicho que si le fueran los hombres?

**S:** Epp si Q, Rachel es lesbiana.

Eso me dejo desconcertada , viendo a Rachel jamas hubiera pensado que fuese lesbiana , pero eso me facilita las cosas . Solo la explicación de Santana de como es Rachel me ha cautivado y espero que yo la cautive ha ella y de paso me enamore , que por lo que he visto va a ser muy pronto , preparate Rachel Berry , porque Quinn Fabray te va a enamorar.

**Que me dicen de esta loca idea , ¿la paro? , ¿la continuo?**

**Diganme lo que ustedes piensan toda opinión sera leída y meditada por mi.**

**Dejen su opinion via review si quieren que pase algo , o canvie algo , o denme una idea de como quieres que se encamine esta historia , vuelvo a repetir que todo sera meditado.**

**Besitos y gracias, se os quiere.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	3. De deporte y apuestas

**Waow , estoy flipando , 14 h que lleva el fic subido , 5 comentarios , 5 followers y 2 favoritos , se ve que la historia va gustando , como siempre los pensamientos están en cursiva , ahora os dejo con la historia.**

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**Q:** Se ve que quieres mucho a tu hermana._

_**S:** Amo a mi hermana , que es diferente , es la mejor hermana mayor que una chica puede tener , es atenta , amable , lista , protectora , es la mejor persona del mundo , por nuestra diferencia de edad , ella tendría que estar en un curso superior al nuestro pero yo de pequeña era muy tímida y solía tartamudear por lo que se metían conmigo , por lo que Rachel , les dijo a papa y mama** "** **Mami , papi mi deber con hermana mayor de Sanny es proteger-la de los niños malos , así que** **quiero ir con ella al cole"** , por lo que mis padres la atrasaron un año para que fuéramos al mismo curso, Rachel siempre me a protegido , por eso si yo fuera un chico , no fuera su hermano y a ella le fuesen los hombre , la haría mi novia , es la mejor persona de este planeta , vale que tiene sus defectos , pero es la mejor persona que he conocido._

_**Q:** Waow... " Espera Quinn , ha dicho que si le fuesen los hombres ?" , espera has dicho que si le fueran los hombres?_

_**S:** Epp si Q, Rachel es lesbiana._

_Eso me dejo desconcertada , viendo a Rachel jamas hubiera pensado que fuese lesbiana , pero eso me facilita las cosas . Solo la explicación de Santana de como es Rachel me ha cautivado y espero que yo la cautive ha ella y de paso me enamore , que por lo que he visto va a ser muy pronto , preparate Rachel Berry , porque Quinn Fabray te va a enamorar._

**De deporte y apuestas**

Habían pasados tres días desde que tuve esa conversación con Santana , era sábado , 6: 35 de la mañana cuando sonó mi despertador , por lo tanto me levante pronto para ir a correr , que no tuviese entrenamiento con las Cherrios no quiere decir que no entrenase. Me levante , me calce mi ropa deportiva y mi bambas de correr y fui a despertar a mi hermano , ya que siempre salíamos a correr juntos.

**Q:** Brett , arriba hay que levantar-se para ir a correr.

**Br: **Ya voy , dame 10 minutos y estoy contigo abajo.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerme a almorzar apareció mi hermano , se veía sexy con su ropa deportiva , ademas de ser guapo , Brett era un Fabray y según mi nana Marie "_Un Fabray siempre destaca por su belleza". _Mientras yo me comía mi manzana , Brett le hincaba el diente a su bol de cereales y a su zumo de naranja , 5 minutos mas tarde , recién acabados de desayunar fuimos dando un paseo al trote hasta la entrada Sud del parque de Lima. Siempre teníamos la misma rutina a la hora de correr , entrabamos por la entrada Sud , teniendo una hora al trote hasta nuestro destino , la entrada de la parte norte , donde se encontraba la zona que contenía los aparatos para ejercitar-se de uso publico.

La carrera hasta la entrada norte fue normal , saludando a los corredores habituales que ya conocíamos , al llegar a la entrada norte , puede divisar a San en la bicicleta elíptica , manteniendo un buen ritmo de carrera , total , es la que mas corre de las Cherrios , normal siendo nuestra voladora estrella al haberle arrebatado el titulo a Kimberly Smith en la segunda semana de entrenamientos desde que era una de las Cherrios.

**Q:** Hola San, por lo que veo tu también entrenas los sábados.

**S:** Hola Q, claro que entreno los sábados hay que mantener,se en forma.

**Q:** Podrías haberme-lo dicho y veníamos juntas.

**S:** Me encantaría venir contigo Q, pero es una traducción desde que tengo memoria que con quien entrene fuera del instituto sea mi hermana.

**Q:** Rachel esta aquí , no la he visto cuando he llegado.

**S: **Esta aquí , en la barra vertical.

Cuando me gire para mirar donde me había indicado Santana , me quede boquiabierta , Rachel estaba con nada mas que una bambas , un pantalón corto y un sujetador deportivo , haciendo abdominales verticales sin ningún esfuerzo. Cuando la recorrí lentamente de la cabeza a los pies y me tocaba la zona del abdomen me quede impresionada. Tenia un paquete de seis musculitos bien marcados en esa zona , no muy exagerados , lo suficiente para que se notasen lo que le hacia ver muy sexy.

**Q:** Lo que estoy viendo es un paquete de 6?

**S:** Así es , y bien duros que los tiene la cabrona , no entiendo como siendo solo 5 centímetros mas alta que yo , teniendo la misma dieta y el mismo plan físico ella puede tenerlos así y yo no.

**Q:** Ni Brett los tiene tan marcados.

**Br: **Me llamabas hermanita.

**Q:** No lo único que estábamos haciendo era comparar tus abdominales con los de Rachel.

Brett se giro mirando a la nombrada , cuando le vio los abdominales abrió tanto los ojos que creí que se le saldrían de las cuencas.

**Br:** Joder , eso es un pack de 6?

**S:** Otro , que si que es un pack de 6, Rach te ayudo con las flexiones?

Rachel se mantuvo colgada en lo alto de la barra , se giro para mirar a su hermana , y se soltó de la barra cayendo en el suelo con un grácil salto. Se acerco a nosotros bebiendo de una botellita de agua y dando-nos una sonrisa , la cual sinceramente , me deslumbro.

**R: **Quinn , Brett , buenos días.

**Br:** Buenos días Rachel , tienes que decirme tu secreto para tener unos abdominales así.

**R:** Utilizar a mi hermana como pesa , ir a correr , saltar a la comba , mas pesas , abdominales y flexiones.

**Q: **Te utiliza como pesa ?

**S: **Sip , y ademas es divertido , Rach una demostración.

Nos dirigimos al banco de flexiones donde Rachel se puso en posición y Santana se sentó en si espalda. Rachel empezó a hacer flexiones pomo si nada pero a las 20 paro de golpe.

**R:** San muévete hacia mis hombros , Quinn si gustas , mi entrenador me ha dicho que aumente el peso a la hora de hacer flexiones , así que serias tan amable de ponerte en el espacio libre que queda en mi espalda , San te indicara como debes poner-te.

Me senté tal como me había indicado Santana en la espalda de Rachel , cuando estuve bien colocada comenzó a hacer flexiones , haciendo en total tres serien de 25.

**Br:** Rachel cuanto peso es el máximo que has levantado?

**R:** No se , se que mi hermana pesa 55 kilos pero , no se lo que pesa tu hermana.

**Q:** 55 igual.

**R:** Pues entonces mi máximo han sido 110 kilos.

**Br:** Waow , si que levantas peso para ser tan delgada , se que es de mala educación preguntarle el peso a una mujer pero , cuanto pesas?

**R:** No se , decidme cuanto diríais que peso.

**Q:** 60

**Br:** 55

**S: **60

**R:** Ting ting ting , bingo para las bellas damas .

**Br: **Waow , levantas casi el doble de tu peso , es asombroso levantas mas peso que yo , pero que te juegas a que no eres mas rápida que yo?

**S: **Jjajajjaja , enserio has retado a mi hermana a una carrera ?

**Br:** Es enserio , que pasa tienes miedo de que pierda?

**S:** No , tengo miedo de te hagas daño

**Br:** Que te apuestas Rachel?

**R:** Si yo gano me dejaras salir un día entero con tu hermana , se que sabes de mi predilección sexual y se que proteges mucho a tu hermana, si tu ganas haré lo que quieras , pero si tu pierdes sales un día entero , con el pequeño demonio ,al cual quiero un montón , que tengo como hermana, que dices aceptas ?

**Br: **De acuerdo , hasta la fuente que hay en el centro del parque , recorrido libre , pero cada uno tendrá que llevar a su hermana en la espalda.

**R:** De acuerda , San sube a mi espalda hermanita.

**Br: **Quinn , súbete.

**Q: Podrías** ser un poco mas dulce conmigo no ?

**Br:** Luego soy todo lo dulce que quieras, pero ahora me apetece ganar-le esta carrera a las Lopez.

Tanto San como yo nos subimos a la espalda de nuestros respectivos hermanos , esperando que comenzase la carrera.

**R: **Perdone , señora , si usted , la de rojo , seria tan amable de darnos la salida por favor ?

De acuerdo , a la cuenta de tres , preparados ...1...2...3 , YA- dijo la amable señora.

Salimos disparados todos hacía delante , nada mas salir , Rachel tenia una ventaja bastante grande sobre Brett , es muy rápida , y parece que tener a San en su espalda no le supone ningún problema , era como uno de los coches de Fórmula 1, si te despistas lo pierdes de vista.

Todavía quedaba un buen tramo hasta la fuente , así que yo me dedique a pensar en lo mismo que pensaba desde hace tiempo , en Rachel.

Es amable , divertida , según se por Santana , muy inteligente , se cuida y es muy protectora con su hermana , demasiado según ella , el único defecto que tiene Rachel según Santana , es que es demasiado competitiva y celosa , pero por lo demás es perfecta , no puede ser un santo la chica.

Ademas tiene un belleza singular , no se le notan tanto los rasgos latinos como a su hermana , pero tienen el mismo color de piel y de ojos , un color que se asemeja al chocolate liquido , el cual te tienta a sumergirte en esos expresivos ojos , su sonrisa ahhh... su sonrisa es la mas bonita que he visto nunca , te captura si te la quedas mirando , fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un grito de alegría proveniente de Santana , habían ganado , por lo tanto nosotros hemos perdido _"un momento hemos perdido , si hemos perdido lo que significa UN DIA ENTERO CON RACHEL sisssisisiisisi"_ en mi mente había una pequeña Quinn bailando , celebrando la realidad de haber perdido.

**Br:** Eres .. demasiado rápida … par mi … te mereces ganar .

**R:** Gracias... por el cumplido Brett , podemos.. hablar en privado un momento?

**Br:** Si claro.

**Rachel PV**

Desde que llegue a Mckinley , me fije en cierta rubia preciosa , la capitana de las animadoras , la chica popular del instituto y para mi suerte lesbiana , el que mi hermana y ella fueran amigas era un punto tanto a mi favor como al de mi hermana , se que a San le gusta Brett , comprensible , es un buen chico .

El habernos encontrado hoy en el parque y haber hecho esa carrera me venia de pelas y ms al haberla ganado lo que significa un día ENTERO a SOLAS con QUINN , mejor no me puede venir.

Esa rubia me ha conquistado en lo poco que la he conocido , y va sumando puntos por como trata a mi Sanny.

**R: **Brett , se nota que te gusta mi herma , no preguntes como peo me he dada cuenta , se que no es gusto que yo pase un día entero con tu hermana , pero juro por lo que mas quiero , que es mi familia , que no la pasara nada , en cambio yo te doy permiso de que tengas una cita con mi hermana ,si me juras que la vas a tratar como se merece.

**Br: **Te lo juro por por Jim Brown , mi ídolo.

**R:** También es tu ídolo, el mio también!

**Br:** Si siguen como van las cosa entre nosotros y nuestras hermana , estaría encantado de tenerte como cuñada .

**R:** Lo mismo digo Brett , lo mismo digo.

Nos acercamos a las chicas las cuales hablaban animadamente entre ellas , Brett se dirigió hacia Santana , seguramente para contarle lo que yo le había comunicado , lo que me dejaba a mi con la diosa rubia de ojos avellanas.

**R:** Parece ser que tu y yo tendremos una cita.

**Q :** A si es

**Narrador P.V**

Lo que ninguna de ellas sabia es que pensaron lo mismo en cuanto se acabo .

**Q,R:** Preparate preciosa , por que te voy a conquistar, como tu me has conquistada a mi

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia , la han comentado , la han seguido y le han dado como favorita , gracias a todos ellos por que para mi , ver que mi trabajo al escribir esta historia es todo un premio. Como siempre , me encantaría que me dejasen su opinión en un review , es el mayor regalo que se le puede hacer a un escritor . Como siempre toda opinión sera leída y tomada en cuenta.**

**Besitos y gracias a todos aquellos que me leéis.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	4. El pasado y el comienzo de algo

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos , ahora les dejo con la historia...**

**En el anterior capitulo..**

_Nos acercamos a las chicas las cuales hablaban animada-mente entre ellas , Brett se dirigió hacia Santana , seguramente para contarle lo que yo le había comunicado , lo que me dejaba a mi con la diosa rubia de ojos avellanas._

_**R:**_ _Parece ser que tu y yo tendremos una cita._

_**Q :**_ _A si es_

_**Narrador P.V**_

_Lo que ninguna de ellas sabia es que pensaron lo mismo en cuanto se acabo ._

_**Q,R:**_ _Preparate preciosa , por que te voy a conquistar, como tu me has conquistada a mi_

**El pasado y el comienzo de algo**

**Rachel P.V**

Me dirigía junto a San a casa , todavía no me creo que por una estúpida apuesta haya conseguido una cita con mi diosa de ojos avellanas , sera que el de arriba me tiene en estima porque todavía no me lo creo , fui sacada de mis pensamientos por My little Demon

**S:** Rach , que es lo que ha pasado con Brett , por que el solo me ha dicho que Q y tu tendréis una cita ?

**R:** Es sencillo San , sabes como soy yo no me me gusta la desigualdad por lo tanto si yo tengo una cita con Q tu la tendrás con Brett , que por como te brillan los ojos se que tu gusta.

Santana me tiro al suelo y me lleno la cara de besos , por suerte caí en el césped-

**S:** Gracias , gracias eres la mejor hermana mayor que una chica podría tener , te quiero mucho sister .

**R:** Y yo a ti Sanny y yo a ti pero ahora podrías salirte de encima mio por favor?

Se levanto de encima mio y me tendió la mano para poder levantarme .

Nos fuimos a casa entablando una charla sobre lo que quería para mi cumpleaños , ya que faltaba semana y media para que tuviera por fin los 16 , lo que significaba pasar a ser legalmente una Lopez y hacer lo que llevo desde los 14 con ganas de hacerme , ese tatuaje que representaría el amor que le tengo a mi familia , tenia claro que me haría en la parte posterior del cuello el nombre de mis padres y mi hermana , dado que para mi ellos lo son todo .

Mis padres me prometieron que ese seria su regalo por lo que se puede decir que estuve una semana entera pareciendo ser la gemela de el correcaminos con una inyección de cafeína en sus venas , no paraba quita.

El domingo fue como cada domingo familiar en la familia Lopez , barbacoa , piscina y tarde de películas.

El lunes llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba, me vestí con unos sky jeans negros , una camiseta Roxy celeste y mis Vans rosas , y como toque definitivo la chaqueta de las Titanes , la cual no es por alardear , me quedaba como un guante

Al bajar me encontré con la imagen más graciosa en la historia de los desayunos de los Lopez , mi padre como siempre con el periódico en la mano , mi madre con su café con leche , pero lo gracioso era la situación de mi hermana , estaba más dormida que despierta , tenía la cara casi metida en sus cereales y la parte superior de su uniforme al revés , me acerque a mi madre y me agache para estar a su altura.

**R: **Mama , no te das cuenta de la situación en que esta Sanny?

Mar: Tanto tu madre como yo hemos intentado que se de cuenta , pero esta mas dormida que despierta.

**R: **Dejadme-lo a mi – me aclare la garganta lo más fuerte que pude ,para así aclarar mi voz- San , no es Brett el que está a punto de picar a la puerta?

**S:** Que Brett , donde?

Todos nos pusimos a reír a mandíbula suelta, al ver su reacción .

**S:** Si si , vosotros reíros de la pobre San.

**R:** Brett es el chico que le gusta a San , papa.

**S:** Pues a Rach le gusta la hermana de Brett , Quinn.

**Mar:** Eso es cierto cariño?

**R:** Es cierto papa , de hecho tendremos una cita pero no hemos estipulado que día será , al igual que San tendrá una cita con Brett.

**Ma : **Conocéis lo suficiente a eso muchachos?

**S**: Tranquila mami , les hemos hecho la prueba al estilo Lopez.

**R:** Es cierto cada una a escaneado al pretendiente de la otra y tengo que decir que Brett pasa mi prueba.

**S:** Al igual que Quinn pasa la miá.

Acabamos el resto del desayuno en armonía , como solo faltaban 12 días para mi cumpleaños , Papa me había dicho que me apuntase a la auto escuela hace tres semanas , por lo que hoy tendría mi examen teórico y un día después de mi cumpleaños el practico , lo que significaba que si lo aprobaba , tanto mi hermana como yo no dependeríamos de Mama o Papa para ir al instituto, eso si si alguno de ellos nos prestaba su coche.

Como cada día , papa nos llevo al instituto , ya que le quedaba de camino hacia al hospital , papa es Neurocirujano en el Hospital de Lima , por lo que se puede decir que problemas de dinero no teníamos . Me encontraba buscando unos libros en mi taquilla cuando llego a mi un olor que reconocer ria en cualquier parte del mundo , fresas y fresias , el olor del perfume de Quinn.

**R: **Hola guapa.

**Q:** Hola Rach , venía a preguntarte en que día teníamos nuestra cita , ya que no lo aclaramos el sábado .

**R:** A mi me viene bien cualquier día de la semana menos el sábado , escoge tu uno.

**Q:** Es verdad , el sábado no puede ser ya que ambas tenemos cosas que hacer con el instituto , tu tienes partido y yo tengo que animaros a vuestro equipo.

**R:** Entonces el viernes?

**Q: **Sera un placer para mi tener el viernes una cita contigo.

**R:** Lo mismo digo rubia.

**Quinn P.V**

Deje a Rachel en su taquilla mientras me dirigía al vestuario de las Cherrios , en mi cara estaba implantada una sonrisa como la de una niña con zapatos nuevos.

Llevábamos semanas ensayando la coreografía para el intermedio de la Titanes , vale que los Titanes también jugaban ese día pero la entrenadora , prefirió dar-le mas importancia al partido del equipo femenino , por lo que dividió la escuadra de porristas en dos , con un mayor numero de porristas para el equipo femenino.

El resto del día paso normal hasta que llego la clase del Glee.

** :** Chicos hay dos alumnos que quieren audicionar para glee y han pedido que su audición sea publica ,. asique pasar chicas.

Cuando vi quienes eran los alumnos que entraban al glee , creo que mi mandíbula hizo un hueco en el suelo .Nada menos que las hermanas Berry Lopez. A Santana la he escuchado cantar en las duchas después de los entrenamientos , pero nunca creí que Rachel cantara.

** : ** Adelante chicas , si necesitáis un instrumento adelante.

Santana se coloco en el banquillo del piano en cual anteriormente había sido desalojado por Brad y Rachel salio del aula , volviendo a los pocos segundo con una funda de cello en sus manos.

Saco el cello y se coloco en un taburete , pude percibir un pequeño asentimiento por parte de San , lo que hizo que la música empezase a sonar.

**Santana**

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow 

**Santana y Rachel**

One step closer 

**Rachel**  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

**Santana,**

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this 

**Santana y Rachel**

One step closer

**Rachel**

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

**Santana y Rachel**  
One step closer 

One step closer 

**Santana**  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

**Rachel**

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more .

** :** Muy bien chicas , un momento , vosotras sois las Lopez , esas lopez que actuaron en Sydney hace ocho años?

**R: **Si señor.

**K: **Que pasa señor Shue , porque tanto revuelo – Pregunto Kurt.

** : **Coge el móvil y busca sus nombres.

Kurt hizo lo que el profesor le mando , cuando de un momento a otro lanzo un gritito .

**M: **Que , que pasa .

**K:** Calla y escucha Cedes " Rachel Berry y Santana Lopez debutaron en la opera de Sydney el pasado mes de agosto . Hermanas pero de padre diferente estas jovencitas de tan sol años respectivamente, tocan mas de diez instrumentos cada una a su corta edad , catalogadas como prodigios musicales , han conseguido becas fijas para la universidad de Julliard teniendo así parte de su futuro asegurado , ambas llevan tocando desde el año y medio de edad , convirtiendo así a su padres , en los padres de dos milagros de la música clásica , se despide Robin Servaski , reportera del New York Times." Agosto de 2001.

** :** Así como lo oís estáis ante dos prodigios musicales de lo mas importantes en esta década.

**M:** Exactamente cuantos instrumentos tocáis ?

**S:** 38

**R: **41

**P:** La madre del cordero , y encima a todo eso sumarle que sois unas estrellas del deporte , una en animación y la otra en el football , por eso aquí viene mi pregunta , vosotras sois humanas?

**S: **No somos cibors del espacio exterior , pues claro que somos humanas Puckertonto.

**K: **Va enserio lo de la beca completa en Julliard.

**R: **Tan enserio como que no hay mejor Fanny Brice que Barbra Streissand.

**K: **Ahh , si fueras hombre serias mi chico perfecto.

**Q:** Quito ahí porcelana , la morena es mía – nadie me va a quitar a mi próxima novia , y esperemos que la definitiva , como que me llamo Quinn Fabray.

Las chicas fueron aceptadas en el club inmediatamente , ambas tenían voces fantásticas , lo que formaría una bonita armonía , lo cual era bueno para todos.

El resto de la semana fue sencillo , por fin era vienes , lo que significaba mi cita con Rachel , ahhh

Rachel , en 1 mes he caído en sus redes como una mosca a en la mil , no se que tendrá planeado para la cita de esta tarde pero con estará con ella yo me conformo.

**Rachel P.V**

Viernes , la cita con Quinn , llevaba toda una semana ansiosa por que llegara este día , y ahora , que por fin a llegado , estoy mas feliz que una perdiz. Llevaba una semana entera planeando la cita perfecta , por suerte tuve ayuda de San con los detalles , como que Quinn no es vegetariana , que le encanta el Beicon y que tiene un amor platónico con la pasta.

En el tema económico tuve un poco de ayuda , el contratar una limusina toda la tarde no es barato. Puede sonar muy cursi o no pero que mejor para una primera cita que un picnic en compañía de la luna y las estrellas , solo espero que cuando tenga el carnet me dejen usara un coche, sino acabare pobre.

El vienes en mi horario es un día normal , clases , almuerzo , mas clases y dos horas de entrenamiento por lo que acabaría a las 19:00 de la tarde , al igual que Quinn ya que también ella tiene entrenamiento con las , por lo tanto la esperaría a la salida del colegio en la limusina , ya lo tenia todo hablado con Brett ,por lo tanto el se llevaría el coche y Quinn se vendría conmigo.

Al acabar el entrenamiento , me duche y corrí como si fuera Flash , ara poder esperar a Quinn junto a la limusina , por suerte ella no había llegado.

Poco tiempo tuve que esperar , pero la razón del tiempo parecer ser que se esfumo en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con la figura de Quinn , estaba preciosa , con un vestido blanco , unas manoletinas beige y una cardigan de color cremar , todo acentuado por su hermoso cabello color oro recogido en una preciosa trenza en modo de diadema , simplemente esta chica es la perfección en carne y hueso.

**Quinn P.V**

Me encontraba de camino a la puerta principal del instituto , me tendría que ir a buscar el autobús ya que el capullo de Brett se había llevado mi coche . Al salir por la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa , ahí estaba Rachel ,vestida con su típico estilo , sky jeans negros , botas estilo militar negras y una camisa de cuadros rosa y lila , todo le sentaba de maravilla , como le puede sentar algo mal a ese cuerpo de diosa griega. Lo que mas me asombro es la limusina negra en la cual estaba apoyada.

**R: **Buenas tardes bella dama , me daría el placer de acompañarme en la velada que tengo preparada para ambas ?

**Q:** Sera un placer hermosa damallera.

**R:** Damallera?

**Q:** Ya sabes de dama y caballero : damallera.

**R:** Hay que lista que es mi rubia.

Mi rubia , que bien sonaban esas palabras salidas de sus labios , se acerco a mi y me cogió la bolsa del entrenamiento y la coloco en el maletero , a los pocos segundos estaba delante mio , abriéndome la puerta del coche , dándome una silenciosa invitación a que entrase , al entrar me volví a quedar asombrada , justo delante mio había un precioso ramo de rosas , el cual Rachel nada mas entrar me entrego.

**R:** Unas hermosas rosas para una dama preciosa.

_Y encima me sale poeta _, esta chica lo tiene todo .

**Q:** Que aremos en nuestra cita ?

**R:** Que te parece paseo por el parque a la luz de la luna y las estrellas con la finalizan de un picnic casero bajo las mismas , alumbradas solo con la luz de estas y unas velas?

**Q: **Me parece perfecto . _Tu me pareces perfecta_

La limusina emprendió camino hasta el parque donde nos dejo en la entrada norte .

Paseamos alrededor de una horas cogidas de la mano , me encanta tener su mano contra la miá , se siente tan natural , como si nuestras manos estuviesen hechas para estar juntas . Durante el camino fui llevando gratas sorpresas , como recibir rosas blancas o globos de totales desconocidos, los cuales le dirigían un pequeño asentimiento a Rachel , poco a poco y sin darme cuenta , acabos llegando delante del lado de la parte este del parque , el lago mas bonito de todo el .

Poco a poco Rachel me fue guiando hasta un pequeño claro detrás de unos arboles , el cual yo no conocía , en el había una manta con unos cojines y una cesta de picnic al lado de estos , todo siendo alumbrado por unos farolillos los cuales contenían velas. Rachel me guió a la manta hasta que estuve sentada en ella.

**R:** Espero que la cena que he preparado sea de tu agrado.

Comenzó a sacar tappers , en los cuales pude ver pasta , frutas y algo que no conocía, todo acompañado por una botella de vino.

**R:** Lo que estas mirando tan fijamente en ese Tapper , se llama tortilla de patatas , no se si lo sabrás pero mi familia es una mezcla entre puertoriqueña , española y italiana . Este plato es un plato típico español , al igual que en Italia , no falta el vino en la mesa.

**Q:** Waow , osea que hablas español e italiano.

**R:** E 'bella signorina, spero vi piaccia la cena. ( Así es bella dama , espero que te guste la cena)

**Q: **Que has dicho ?

**R:** He dicho que así es bella dama y espero que te guste la cena.

Rachel hablando en italiano es tan sexy ,tengo que aprender a hablar italiano cueste lo que cueste y que mejor si me enseña ella.

La cena estuvo deliciosa , la tortilla me encanto tanto que tuve que pedir-le la receta a Rachel recibiendo a cambio la promesa de una clase de cocina privada con ella. Al acabar de cenar la ayude a recoger todo , por lo cual después nos pudimos estirar en la manta para poder contemplar el bonito cielo estrellado. Poco a poco y sin que Rachel se diera cuenta me fui acercando a ella hasta poder coger su mano , yo me esperaba que ella me cogiera la miá , no que se levantara y se marchara , volvió a los dos minutos cargando algo tras su espalda , lo que me imposibilitaba verlo .

**R: **Se que la reacción anterior no era la que te esperabas , me disculpo por ello , se que te preguntaras que es lo que yebo en mi espalda – saco de tras de si un enorme oso , en el cual en su tripa recaban las palabras " _Me gustas mucho Quinn , me encantaría que este fuese el comienzo de Faberry , que me dices , lo es? "_ - No , no me respondas ahora , dejame acabar de hablar . Me gustas mucho Quinn , pero no quiero acabar con el corazón roto otra vez , sencillamente eso me destruiría y no podría levantar cabeza , no te pido que nuestra relación , si es que la haya vaya a paso de tortuga , lo único que te pido es que no me hagas daño , que no me rompas el corazón , en el tiempo que te conozco me he enamorado perdidamente de ti y no quiero volver a salir herida y lo único que quiero es ser feliz y mi pregunta es si puedo ser-lo a tu lado?

Me levante y me acerque a ella , poco a poco juste mis labios con los suyos dando así comienzo al primero de muchos besos que compartiremos , porque se que nunca seré capaz de hacer-le daño a Rachel , no podría hacer-le daño a la persona de la cual estoy enamorada.

**Q:** Escuchame Rachel , nunca jamas , te haré daño , no me lo perdonaría jamas , seria como matarme a mi misma el ver que una lagrima cae de esos preciosos ojos chocolates y la causante soy yo . Mi respuesta a la pregunta del oso , es que si , este es el comienzo de Faberry , este es el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor , te quiero Rachel.

**R.** Y yo a ti Quinn..

Nos fundimos en un beso , el cual sinceramente , no supe cual fue su fin.

**Hola hola , he vuelto a la carga .**

**Me encantaría saber que opinas del fic , muy flojo , muy normal , como lo veis?**

**Dejadme un review con vuestra opinión.**

**Gracias y besitos.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	5. La historia y el regreso

**Como siempre en cursiva , están los pensamientos**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_Me levante y me acerque a ella , poco a poco juste mis labios con los suyos dando así comienzo al primero de muchos besos que compartiremos , porque se que nunca seré capaz de hacer-le daño a Rachel , no podría hacer-le daño a la persona de la cual estoy enamorada._

**__****Q:****_ Escúchame_**_ Rachel , nunca jamas , te haré daño , no me lo perdonaría jamas , seria como matarme a mi misma el ver que una lagrima cae de esos preciosos ojos chocolates y la causante soy yo . Mi respuesta a la pregunta del oso , es que si , este es el comienzo de Faberry , este es el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor , te quiero Rachel._

**__****R.****_ Y _**_yo a ti Quinn.._

_Nos fundimos en un beso , el cual sinceramente , no supe cual fue su fin._

******La historia y el regreso**

**Nos separamos del beso y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos con nuestras frentes en contacto .**

******Q: ****No te haré daño , te lo prometo**

******R: ****Gracias por esa promesa sincera Quinn , es tarde sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa.**

**Recogimos todo y nos encaminamos de vuelta a la limusina , siempre cogidas de la mano .**

**El chófer de la limusina nos quito las cosas de las manos amablemente y las traslado al maletero , al volver nos abrió la puerta .**

******R:**** Adelante señorita .**

******Q:**** Gracias.**

**Me adentre en el vehículo y a los pocos segundos Rachel me siguió . Al estar ya dentro del coche con Rachel a mi lado me apoye en su pecho y ella me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos , estar junto a Rachel se había convertido en mi lugar preferido en el mundo . Pasamos todo el trayecto hasta mi casa abrazadas . Cuando ya estuvimos en la puerta de casa , Rachel se levantó y me ofreció su mano , la cual acepte gustosa. Nos encaminamos hasta la puerta de mi caso con nuestras manos unidas.**

******R:**** Sana y salva .**

******Q: ****Sana y salva y muy contenta por estar contigo.**

******R:**** Yo también estoy muy contenta , gracias por estar aceptar ser mi novia.**

******Q:**** Gracias a ti por pedirme-lo , no te arrepentirás**

**Me acerque a ella y junte mis labios con los suyos , fundiendo-nos en un beso.**

******Q:**** Me encantaría estar así todo el día contigo, pero es demasiado tarde y por mal que me pese tenemos que separarnos cielo.**

******R:**** Nos vemos el lunes ?**

******Q:**** Que no te quepa duda.**

**Me acerque a ella y le di el beso de despedida del dia de hoy . Cuando nos separamos me quede en la puerta hasta que la vi entrar en la limusina y ver como el vehículo desaparecía entre la espesura de la noche , cuando el vehículo dejo de estar en mi campo de visión me adentre en mi casa dirigiéndome directamente hacía mi habitación.**

******Rachel P.V**

**Tengo novia , no me lo puedo creer , después de lo que paso con Paula creí que las puertas hacia el amor para mi estaban cerradas . Paula , aquella que creí que era mi primer amor resulto ser aquella que me partió el corazón en mil pedazos . A paula la conoci gracias a mi hermana , a primera vista resultaba ser una niña dulce y sencilla , y lo siguió pareciendo los primeros meses de nuestra relación , todo cambio dos días despues de nuestro segundo aniversario , donde una simple imagen y unas cuantas palabras destrozaron mi corazón. Todos en el instituto decian que era una zorra y yo como tonta no los creí , que ingenua fui.**

******Flasback**

**_Me dirigía a nuestro sirio especial , aquel banco en el parque donde me atreví a pedir-le una cita y en la cual le pedí que fuera mi novia . Nunca crei ver lo que veía . Paula , mi Paula esta en NUESTRO banco besándose con OTRO que no era yo . _**_L_o**_ pude reconocer como Mike O'Malley , un jugador del equipo de Football . Me acerque a ellos y carraspé provocando que se separaran . Nunca me espero lo que paso a continuación._**

**__****P: ****_A eres tu._**

**__****R: ****_Y asi tan tranquila lo dices , por si no te has dado cuenta me estas siendo infiel._**

**__****P: ****_Lo se pero en mi punto de vista , no te soy infiel cuando yo solo busco lo que tu no me das._**

**__****R:****_ Que no te doy yo Paula , te doy mi cariño , mi amor , mi tiempo , prácticamente solo vivo por ti._**

**__****P:****_ Pero no me das lo que yo quiero , Sexo eso es lo que quiero Rachel y tu no me lo das._**

**__****R:****_ Entonces porque has estado conmigo si no te daba lo que tu querías._**

**__****P: ****_Popularidad , que mejor que para augmentar la mía que estar con uno de los deportistas estrellas del instituto._**

******R:****_ Un juguete , un puto juguete es lo que he sido para ti verdad . Aquí me tienes ami la chica que se ha enamorado perdidamente , aquella que desmentía que eras una zorra , pero veo que me equivoque , todos tenían razón respecto a ti. No me busques , no me llames , olvídate de mi y de que existo y solo te digo no te acerques ni a mi ni a mi hermana , nunca le pegaría a una chica , pero contigo haría una excepción.- lo dije todo entre lagrimas._**

**_Me aleje de allí escuchando el ruido que hacía mi corazón al romperse en mil pedazos._**

**__****Fin Flasback.**

**No recuerdo nada de los siguientes días a ese , según mis padres dormí durante dos días , me despertaba gritando con sudores fríos … Mi hermana se paso esos días a mi lado , no se separo en ningún momento de mi lado. Siempre a sido me mejor amiga pero si no fuera por ella yo seguiría hecha una mierda , ella me salvo del abismo en el que me había sumergido por culpa de la zorra de Paula , fue la cuerda que me devolvió a la vida , la inyección de energía que necesitaba urgentemente . Hoy día aun sigo agradeciéndose-lo . Solo espero no volver a vivir lo que viví por culpa de Paula , solo espero que Quinn sea el pegamento que repare mi corazón.**

**Llegue a casa diez minutos después de dejar a Quinn en la suya . Mis padres seguían en la sala viendo una película , los salude y me dirigí a mi habitación , me puse el pijama y me acote en mi cama bocabajo. Me sobresalte al sentir un peso extra en mi espalda , un segundo después tenia delante de mis ojos unos ojos negros muy parecidos a los de mi madre . Mi hermana.**

******S:**** Como ha ida Rachie?**

******R: ****Muy bien , es mi novia.**

******S****: Enhorabuena , pero con el otro tema .**

******R****: Quinn no es como Paula , lo se , lo siento . Se que no me hará daño y si noto que me lo puede hacer me alejare de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde .**

******S:**** Sabes que estaré ahí para ti siempre que me necesites verdad?**

******R:**** Lo se Sanny , rememoramos cuando teníamos 5 años ?**

******S:**** Sabes que me encanta que seas mi peluche por las noches, asi que si , hoy duermo contigo como cuando eramos pequeñas.**

**Cuando yo tenia alrededor de 5 años y medio una noche de tormenta , Santana apareció en la puertas de mi habitación con Momo su peluche y se metió en mi cama , abrazándose a mi , dejando de lado a Momo y desde siempre que algo nos tenia asustadas o nerviosas nos íbamos a dormir con la otra , era como una tradición entre nosotras.**

**Esa noche dormí abrazada a la cintura de mi hermana .**

**Eran las 6:45 cuando sonó la alarma que indicaba que tenia que levantarme , la cabeza de mi hermana estaba en mi pecho , ambas lleva vamos alrededor de 20 minutos , los cuales pasamos en silencio disfrutando de estar juntas . Se que tanto para mi como para mi hermana , la otro somos un pilar irreemplazable de nuestra vida , yo no podría vivir sin mi hermana y ella en varias ocasiones me ha demostrado que tampoco podría vivir sin mi , me lo demostró el dia que me rompí un brazo en una clase de gimnasia , se puso como loca y eso que solo fue un brazo no quiero imaginarme que pasaría si me hubiera hecho algo peor.**

******R:**** Sanny hay que levantar-se.**

******S:**** Buenos días Rachie – alzo la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto de la cama ayudándome a mi a levantarme .**

**Diez minutos mas tarde ya estábamos las dos abajo vestidas y desayunando . Me encontraba sumergida en la tarea de comerme mis cereales cuando sentí una mirada sobre mi , al levantar la vista me di cuenta que se trataba de mi madre.**

******R: ****Pasa algo mama ?**

******M:**** No hija.**

******R: ****Entonces porque estas con los ojos llorosos.**

******M****: Lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta de que mi niñita se esta haciendo mayor**

******R: ****Todavía faltan unos días para mi cumpleaños**

******S:**** Estamos a sábado , y tu cumpleaños es el miércoles , solo faltan 4 días , no puedo creer que estés tan vieja.**

******M****: Santana Marie , no te pases con tu hermana.**

******R:**** Como tu has dicho Sanny hoy es sábado y mama recuerda-me que tenemos Santana y yo lo sábados.**

******M: ****Entrenamiento**

******R:**** Gracias mami , así que Sanny de mi corazón tienes 10 minutos para estar lista.**

**_Sera capulla la tia , decirme a mi vieja , se a enterar de lo que es un entrenamiento a mi ritmo._**

******Santana P.V**

**10 minutos , mi hermana esta completamente loca si cree que voy a poder cambiarme en 10 minutos , por favor. Rebusque entre mis cajones en busca de mi ropa de deporte , pero no la encontré por lo que recurrí a robársela a mi hermana.**

**Una camiseta y uno pantalones de un conjunto deportivo de verano fue lo que le arrebate , por suerte tiene otro par completamente igual , prácticamente mas de la mitad del vestuario de mi hermana es deportivo. Doy gracias a que tuviera ropa y que compartiéramos la misma talla . Habían pasado 9 de los diez minutos que me había dado Rachel y yo ya estaba lista por lo que baje y me encontré con mi hermana la cual estaba con la vista fija en su reloj .**

******R:**** 9: 52 segundos San dentro de lo estipulado , muy bien.**

**He dicho que mi hermana es un poco maniática con el tiempo? Pues si , lo es!**

**Como cada sábado mi hermana y yo teníamos nuestra ruta de entrenamiento pactada , una carrera ligera hasta el parque y lo mismo hasta la zoma de maquinas deportivas . Lo que me sorprendió era el ritmo en el que corría hoy mi hermana , me costo pillar-le el paso pero al final lo conseguí . El tiempo que había desde mi casa a la zona de maquinas sufrí de lo lindo pero nunca lo admitiría , por dios santo una Lopéz no se rinde y menos si esa Lopez se llama Santana . **

**Al llegar a la zona de maquinas mi hermana se puso con sus ejercicios rutinarios , barra , flexiones , abdominales y muchas cosas mas . Estaba por subirme en la elíptica cuando algo hizo que mi visión se volviera oscura.**

**Si adivinas quien soy te quito las manos de los ojos.**

******S:**** Mmm no se quien puedes ser , una pista por favor- no se como fui capaz de mentir tan descaradamente , sabía quien era perfectamente . Un rubio de ojos azules celestes el cual me hacía perder el norte . Brett Fabray , aquel del que en tan poco tiempo me he enamorado perdidamente. Todavía sonrió como una boba al recordar la cita que tuvimos el mimos día que la de mi hermana y Quinn.**

** __****Flashback**

**_Me encontraba en el sofá , esperando a que Brett pasara por mi . Me había dicho que me pusiera algo cómodo , así que me decante por unos jeans azul marino , una blusa entallada de la marca Nike y un par de convers negras. El pelo suelto y un ligero maquillaje el cual según mi madre" hacía que mis rasgos latinos se notaran mas"_**

**_Estaba viendo uno de mis programas favoritos en el mundo , Anatomía de Grey ,estaba concentrada viendo la intervención que estaba haciendo la Dra. Torres , mi personaje favorito , cuando el timbre sonó . MI padre no me dejo levantarme por lo cual el fue el encargado de abrí la puerta , me acerque hasta la pared que daba mas próxima a la puerta de la entrada , gracias a la pared quedaba oculta pero tenia el aditivo de que podría oír la conversación entre mi padre y Brett ._**

**__****Br: ****_Buenas tardes señor Lopez , mi nombre es Brett Fabray , vengo a buscar a su hija Santana._**

**__****Ma: ****_Se que vienes a buscar a mi niña , estoy al tanto de la situación , por lo que aquí mi pregunta . Que intención tienes con mi hija chaval?_**

**__****Br:****_ Enamorarla , cuidar-la , querer-la pero sobre todo hacer-la feliz sobre cualquier cosa._**

**__****Ma: ****_Veo un tus ojos que tus palabras son sinceras hijo así que tienes mi permiso permiso para salir con mi hija._**

**_Vi que ese era mi momento para salir de detrás de la pared que me mantenía oculta._**

**__****S:****_ Hola Brett_**

**__****Br: ****_Hola Santana_**

**__****Ma:****_ Bueno , hijo te estas llevando a una de las cosas mas importantes de mi vida , cuídala . La quiero en casa a las 22: 15 como maximo._**

**_Salios de casa camino al coche , sinceramente no supe a donde nos dirigiamos hasta que llegamos . Un parque de atracciones . Disfrute junto a Brett de una magnifica cita con la promesa de tener una segunda, solo espero que me lo pida._**

******Fin Flashback**

**Pista , una pista , aquí va. Soy el hermano de tu mejor amiga , soy rubio de ojos celestes y estoy intentando conquistarte.**

******S: ****Mmm ya se . Brett Fabray**

******Br:**** Ting – ting – ting premio para la bella dama- sentí como las manos que me imposibilitaban la visión se quitaban de mis ojos y al siguiente parpadeo tenia delante de mi el chico del cual me estaba enamorando si no es que ya lo he hecho.**

******S: ****Hola guapo.**

******Br:**** Hola hermosa , me alegro de volver a verte, con quien has venido?**

******S:**** Con mi hermana que esta – dirigí mi mirada a donde estaba mi hermana y me quede impactada por la imagen que tenia ante mis ojos – ahí... comiéndole la boca a tu hermana.**

******Br:**** Por lo menos se ve que lo suyo va viento en popa.**

******Rachel PV**

**Me encontraba estirado para poder subir a la barra de flexiones cuando algo entorpeció mi vista no me hacia falta guirarme para saber quien era , el simple hecho de conocer la colonia la qual era utilizada por aquel que me tapaba la vista me lo rebelo. Quinn.**

**Me gire entre sus brazos , encontrando delante de mis ojos un bello rostro en el cual una sonrisa y unos ojos avellanas brillaban de emoción , al igual que lo hacían los míos.**

**Me acerque a ella y la bese , el besar a Quinn es una droga para mi. Al separarnos esquche una voz , la cual creía olvidada.**

**Parece ser que ya me has olvidado Rachel.**

**En ese mismo instante crei que me atragantaba con mi propia saliba.**

******R: ****Pa...Paula **

******Bueno , vuelta a la carga , siento haberos abandonado durante tanto tiempo pero he "sufrido" lo que se conoce como " falta de inspiración" , repito que lo siento.**

******Gracias por leer y besitos.**

******Atte: Laulau2311**


End file.
